


to save a hummingbird

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [46]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: A King launches a heroic rescue in Finchley but good deeds are hardly ever appreciated.
Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	to save a hummingbird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Stone Gryphon, Part 1, Oxfordshire 1942](https://archiveofourown.org/works/122870) by [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/pseuds/rthstewart). 



> Prompt: Any, Any, the dangers of attempting to shoplift live animals
> 
> Characterisation of Narnian Hummingbirds based on rthstewart's [The Stone Gryphon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/122870/chapters/172859)

Edmund had no idea how a Narnian Hummingbird ended up in a Spare Oom pet shop, and while he would never buy the Narnian’s freedom – that steered too near slavery for his liking – he also could not allow his subject to be kept in captivity, no matter how foul such subject was; it was of little import that technically, here, in a small alley in Finchley, he was definitely not King of anything.

So, here he was, sneaking into a pet shop at 2am to carry out a rescue mission. Unfortunately, it soon became obvious that his wayward subject had no intention of being removed from a place where food was freely provided, where she did not have to fight anyone over it, and her beauty was constant praised if she would just stay mute; Edmund had not yet removed her completely from her cage before her scream tore through the silence of the night, “Thief, there’s a fucking thief!”

Edmund clamped his hand over the Hummingbird Hen's beak and dashed out of the door. "By the Lion, shut up, I am your King!"

It was only until he had arrived back home and was in his bedroom, panting and shaking his head at Peter's silent question, that he realised he had left his best lock-picking set at the shop.


End file.
